Zephyr
Zephyr (ゼファー, Zefā), who is also known as: "Black Arm" Zephyr (黒腕のゼファー, Kokuwan no Zefā) and Z''' (ゼット, Zetto) was the leader of the Neo Navy and the main antagonist of the Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z. He was once a Navy admiral before his resignation. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jeremy Schwartz (English), Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese) :Voice Actor (younger): Tia Ballard (English), Masami Suzuki (Japanese) Zephyr appeared as a big and muscular man, being almost twice the height of an average-height human (Almost 348 cm. (11'5") in height), with purple hair and a large mechanical right arm (which receives in the timeskip) connected to the left hip with some mast rigging. Underneath that mechanical arm is a regular-sized, pitch black prosthetic arm. The Young Past Days When he was a child Zephyr played the role of his hero Z. He wore a red helmet on his head with the "'''Z" letter placed in front, as well as big glasses. He wore a sleeveless yellow shirt, light blue shorts, brown boots and white gloves. He also carried a wooden sword and he had a wooden prosthesis attached on his right arm. During his time as a young man at the G-5 unit Zephyr was smaller and less muscular and he wore a standard low ranking marine's uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Navy emblem, a simplified seagull with "NAVY" underneath it, on the back; a blue neckerchief; dark blue trousers; and a baseball cap with "NAVY" across the front. He was seen carrying a rifle and a backpack. At age 28, Zephyr kept his navy coat draped over his shoulders and a white V-neck shirt with the navy logo printed on it. As a Navy admiral, his standard outfit consisted of a purple suit with a Navy coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Zephyr also wore a pink shirt with a polka-dotted tie under his purple suit. To The Days He Died Zephyr appeared as a big and muscular man, being almost twice the height of an average-height human (Almost 348 cm. (11'5") in height), with purple hair gotten shorter and a large mechanical right arm connected to the left hip with some mast rigging. Underneath that mechanical arm is a regular-sized, pitch black prosthetic arm. He dressed in a Navy-like coat with his Jolly Roger impressed on it and baggy trousers tucked into his boots, and a pair of sunglasses. His age was 74. He has some breathing problems due to his age, so when he breathes too hard, he must use an aerosol. Gallery Personality He believed deeply in justice and heroism, having joined the Navy simply to fulfill both desires, and resigning eventually when he realized the organization was not what it seemed or hoped. According to Garp, Zephyr was the strongest believer of justice. Originally a happy person, being popular among his subordinates and having created a loving family, his life changed for the worse when his wife and son were murdered by a pirate, and later all but two of his cadets killed and his right arm severed by another, the latter who would become a Warlord; all of this loss and injustice led to a deep hatred towards wizards and pirates, as he formed a group to take matters into his own hands and annihilate them all himself even if it also meant opposing the World Government and the Navy. His hatred led to irrational acts such as plotting to destroy the world itself to eradicate his enemies at the cost of countless innocent lives. He believed that pirates must be eliminated on sight, and that merely imprisoning them is ridiculous. His loathing towards pirates was so strong that he would go to the extremes to achieve his agenda, even if it meant directly opposing the Navy and World Government, such as stealing a powerful weapon from the Navy, and raising a jolly roger himself. He also claimed that even if Luffy D. Monkey defeated him, no-one would recognize him because he is a pirate, so firm is his belief in the worthlessness of pirates. Zephyr’s ultimate ambition was to end the Great Age of Piracy, which he planned to achieve by using the Dyna Stones to destroy the three geographic Endpoints to release enough subterranean magma to utterly destroy the New World itself, a plan he called the Grand Reboot (グランリブート, Guran Ribūto). Despite his claims, he appeared to be aware that his plan would fail, and he told Luffy that he was simply happy that his plan went that far. Zephyr exhibited bravery to the point of fearlessness throughout his life. Even at his old age, he faced a whole elite marine platoon led by admiral Kizaru without hesitation or concern. During his earlier battle against Kizaru at First Island, he admonished Kizaru as having become overconfident since he became an admiral, a rare attitude to take against such a formidable opponent. Despite his loathing for pirates, he did have a sense of loyalty and respect to even his enemies to the bitter end, as he gave up his life to give time for his Neo Navy, Team Natsu, and the Straw Hat Pirates to escape from Kizaru, having come to respect the latter after their final battle. Lastly, Zephyr also loved alcohol, as shown during his encounter with Kuzan. His favorite drink is Jerez, of which he drank a battle prior to his last fight with Luffy. Relationships Friends/Allies *Neo Navy **Shuzo **Ain Family *Unnamed wife (deceased) *Unnamed son (deceased) Neutral *World Government *Navy Rivals Enemies *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook Abilities and Powers In a trailer, he was referred to as being the strongest enemy that the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail have faced yet. As the captain of the Neo Navy, Zephyr had complete authority over the crew; an armada of several hundred warships, with three Cursed Fruit users and a Pacifista army as part of the crew. In Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z, he managed to steal the Dyna Stones from the Navy, explosives capable of destroying an entire island and said to have power to rival the Ancient Weapons, increasing his group's lethality. In the past he was a Navy admiral, which means his command over the soldiers within the organization was once the second highest, just underneath the fleet admiral, and he was once crowned as the World Government's greatest military power, being among the strongest individual fighters within the government and Navy organizations of his time. He also had the authority to issue a Buster Call on any island he deemed a threat, and could give that authority to any World Government agent. With his resignation, he forfeited such privileges. After his resignation and prior to becoming an extremist, he was requested to stay in the military as an instructor, and he trained many powerful cadets who would become high ranking officers, and even after defection his legacy left many of his former disciples showing genuine remorse of having to fight their instructor, indicating he was an excellent and charismatic teacher. In the trailer, it was also shown that he could charge at his opponents with a lot of speed despite his size and the weapon he carries, and was able to counter Natsu, Luffy, Erza, Zolo, Gray, and Sanji's (all of whom were trained by some of the most powerful figures in the world) attacks against him with little problem. His fighting skills are revealed to be mostly based on his physical features and Haki, showing a strength able to hold out against Luffy's own and a high speed, able to follow Borsalino's movements, despite his breathing problems. His strength was so great that he was able to create a large shock wave and crater by simply striking the ground. Despite lacking a Devil Fruit power, he had a vast knowledge about them. Similar to Lucci before him, he was able to quickly understand the mechanics behind Luffy's Gear Second and advised Borsalino to not rely on the powers of the Glint-Glint Fruit so much. Physical Abilities Zephyr displayed incredible physical prowess, as he would often charge at his opponents with great speed despite his size and the weapon he carried. He was also capable of countering Natsu, Luffy, Erza, Zolo, Gray, and Sanji's attacks despite fighting them inside of a small cabin, with none of each of the three Straw Hats and Team Natsu actually being able to land a direct hit. His fighting skills are mostly based on his physical features and Haki, showing a strength able to hold out against Luffy's own high speed while in Gear Second, and able to follow Borsalino's movements despite his breathing problems. His strength was so great that he was able to create large shock waves and craters by simply striking the ground, even without the aid of his Battle Smasher. Zephyr was durable enough to survive an explosion from a Dyna Stone that destroyed the island he was fighting on despite the blast rendering him comatose, and endure an onslaught of light attacks from Borsalino before continuing to fight. He was able go toe to toe with Admiral Kizaru several times, and later showed great stamina by stalling Kizaru, several vice admirals and an entire battalion by himself — all without the Battle Smasher — before ultimately dying in the battle. He was aware of his age though, and after his final battle against Luffy he admitted that he has grown old and weak. Haki It was stated that all Navy with a rank of Vice Admiral and above can use Haki, so Zephyr can also use this ability. He mastered Armament Haki at age 34, allowing him to coat himself with it and turn his arms black for much more devastating strikes and defenses, which earned him the nickname "Black Arm", and used it quite commandingly in a battle with Luffy. He could easily create a large crater on the ground with his fists. He was also easily able to break Kibin's Iron Body with a Haki-enhanced punch. Six Powers Like several other high-ranking Navy officers, Zephyr has mastered the Six Powers martial arts style, although he has not been shown using it. Weapons He had a mechanical arm that is named Battle Smasher which he used as a powerful bludgeoning weapon. The weapon was constructed by Navy scientists after Zephyr lost his right arm. The arm was imbedded with Sea-Prism Stone, effective for combating against Cursed Fruit users, especially Logia-class users like Borsalino and his Glint-Glint Fruit. Inside Smasher there also were a powerful blast cannon and a machine gun turret. Beneath the Battle Smasher is a black, advanced prosthetic that is almost indistinguishable from the real arm that he had lost. Dyna Stones Zephyr also stole the Dyna Stones, 'which are weapons of mass destruction. Each of them has power said to rival the Ancient Weapons in terms of mass destruction, and as the Navy's trump card they are considered extremely valuable to them. Flintlock He also used a simple handgun which shot Sea-Prism Stone bullets. History Past Childhood As a child, Zephyr played the role of a hero named "Z", as he defeated bullies while protecting a girl and her doll. Navy Service Sixty years ago, a 14 year old Zephyr enlisted in the Navy, desiring to become a hero. He eventually participated in his first battle four years later. At age 28, Zephyr realized that the Navy are not always heroes. Six years later, Zephyr had mastered Armament Haki. For this reason, he received the epithet "Black Arm". Zephyr became an Admiral at age 38, during Roger D. Gol and Newgate Ward's golden age. By this time, he had become very popular with his subordinates. He got married, and a year later, his son was born. Zephyr's happiness was ended prematurely when a pirate murdered his wife and son three years later. Zephyr wanted to resign from the Marines, but he was eventually persuaded to stay as an instructor. He trained many cadets, most of whom would ascend the Navy bureaucracy in both power and status. Twenty-three years after the death of his loved ones, Zephyr's arm was cut off by a pirate who had once pleaded for his life when he was arrested by the former Admiral, along with his entire division massacred with only Ain and Binz surviving. When he was at age 70, Zephyr received his mechanical arm from a government scientist and began hunting down pirates with Cursed Fruit powers. Timeskip Forming Neo Navy One year ago, the same pirate who severed Zephyr's arm became a Warlord, prompting the instructor and former Admiral to renounce the Navy in order to create his own group, the Neo Navy. With his new group they plotted to destroy all pirates. Sometime after the Neo Navy were formed, Ain and Shuzo dueled each other for the position of Z's right hand. Ain became the victor and Z appointed her as his second-in-command. Synopsis Z's Ambition Arc Ain and Zephyr learn Shuzo's fate of being sentenced to Impel Down from the newspapers. Ain tells Zephyr that she should have made herself clealer to him, apologizing. She then wonders if the Navy found out what they were up to. Zephyr tells her not to worry, that no amount of torture will make him or his men talk. Confident in his minions loyalty, this setback does not bother him in the least. He then gets a call on his Transponder Snail, announcing they will be arriving at an island soon. Zephyr promises the end of the New World is near, and he will kill every last single pirate in it. Zephyr and the rest of the Neo Navy arrived at First Island and he is prepared to eradicate all the pirates in the New World. Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z Major Battles *Zephyr, Ain, Binz, and a Navy platoon vs. a future Warlord ('Lost) *Zephyr vs. First Island's Navy platoon (Won) *Zephyr vs. Admiral Kizaru (on Firs Island; Draw) *Zephyr vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu (Won) *Zephyr vs. Commodore Kibin and his Navy platoon (Won) *Zephyr vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel (on Second Island; Won) *Zephyr vs. Luffy D. Monkey (on Piriodo; Lost) *Zephyr vs. Admiral Kizaru, Vice Admirals Momonga, Doberman, Komille, Onigumo, Strawberry and a Navy platoon (on Piriodo, Died in Battle) Trivia & References * Zephyr shares his name with Zephyrus (Ζέφυρος), the personification of the west wind in Greek mythology. * He is the only known Navy Admiral that hasn't eaten a Cursed Fruit. * His most favorite alcohol is Jerez. * He is currently the highest-ranked, non-canon Marine. * He shares some similarities with Gasparde: ** Both crews' jolly rogers indicate a relationship with the Navy. ** Both were high-ranking Navy officers before their departure (though their reasons and paths chosen were different). * Zephyr also shares many similarities with the main antagonist of the movie Strong World, Shiki: ** Both are the antagonists of movies overseen by Oda himself during the whole process. ** Both's histories have been developed by Oda himself. ** Both also have remarkable prostheses that double as weapons, with Shiki having two swords replacing his feet and Zephyr having a huge mechanical arm. ** Both characters have elements found in ships in their own bodies, with Shiki having a steering wheel on his head and Zephyr having two mast rigging across his chest, possibly supporting his mechanical arm. ** Both characters have their origins in Roger's era. ** Both had 4 episodes related to their respective movies with their own set of characters. * Zephyr even shares some similarities with Newgate Ward: ** Their origin in Roger's era. ** They were of the same age (though Newgate died two years before Zephyr). ** Their last action being to sacrifice themselves to save their comrades from the Navy. ** Both being killed by a former subordinate who they once shared a mutual respect with. ** Their signature weapons serving as their grave markers. ** Their dependence on medical support outside of combat. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deuteragonists Category:Neo Navy Category:Six Powers Users Category:Haki Users Category:Navy Category:Former Navy Category:Navy Admirals Category:Former Navy Admirals Category:Navy Instructors Category:Former Navy Instructors Category:Amputees Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Deceased